Making a Movie
by mutantsrocktheworld
Summary: I know this is an old idea, but I hope it's funny the way it's presented.
1. Chapter 1

Making A Movie or; How Cyclops, the Handsome Mutant, Saves the Day;

No Thanks To Prof. Xavier, the Chowderhead.

Chapter 1; The Stupid Idea.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"The Professor wanted to make a movie of us."

"Making Professor Lehnsherr the villain?"

"I hear he was complaining about his paycheck..."

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Jubilee, what's wrong?"

"They(sniff) cut out ALL my l-l-lines! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"No. I am not wearing this. I can't, I won't, and nothing you say will make me."

"Pleeeeeease?"(puppy dog eyes.)

"Oh... fine. To please you, Anya. By the way, did they give you a part?"

"They let me show up for half a second in the first, but I hear that Prof is getting different people for the second and third, and they only show me under 'Shadowcat'."

"I hope that they change the helmet. It's the dorkiest-looking piece of equipment I've ever seen."

"At least he didn't go with the original plan of making us wear Spandex."

"Something wrong?"

"Gee, how could you tell?"

"Well you, Gambit, Mastermind and Pietro never hang out together if you can help it. Oh, except you and Pietro 'cause you're twins."

"We've formed a group. ICAPXAAMD."

"Which means...?"

"**I**njured **C**haracters **A**gainst **P**rofessor **X**avier **A**nd **A**ll **M**ovie **D**irectors. Wanna join?"

"Why?"

"I hear they're going to kill you in the third movie."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! Part two! Please make a little fanfic author happy and review!

P.S - I don't own Marvel. Forgot to put a disclaimer in the first part.

P.P.S - Sorry for the odd way things seem to run together in the first; the stupid program didn't transfer my asterisks.

"Professor, I have some complaints to make."

"Yes, Cyclops?"

"Well, I'm unhappy because there's rumors of you having me killed in the third movie, Professor Lehnsherr is furious beacause not only did you make him a villain, you told the comics that his wife left him, his daughter died and -- where the heck did you get the Holocaust survivor thing? He's thirty-five!"

"That's called a faked tragic past, and it's very popular."

"Is that why you told them you grew up in an abusive home when your father was a mutimillionare?"

"Case in point."

"Ooookay... here's the rest of the complaints..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down, Dad!"

"Wanda, you didn't tell me...pant pant ..that I had to work with Mystique!"

"Worse to come. You both have to act like you have a bordering romance going on."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You get to abandon her in the third movie."

"Well..."

"And she's been yelling about it too; it will probably hurt her more than you."

"Fine."

Well, there you have it -- again, pleeeease take the time to push that little 'go' button and tap a few words.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again -- thanks soooooo much to Jinx of the 2nd Law, first to review!

...

"Professor, did I hear you right?"

"I think so, Cloudburst."

"Let's go over this again. I have to dye my hair white... and fake a funny accent... and call myself Storm. _Storm?_"

"It sounds better. And you're supposed to be African - or was it Australian...?"

"You made Johnny Australian. Oh, by the way, he says that if you make him do the stupid hairdo you wanted for the second movie he'd go back to the Fantastic Four."

...

"I WILL NOT STAND IT!"

"Mystique, calm down!"

"I can't help it, Rogue! And what happened to the accent?"

"The Prof. said ditch it. What's bugging you?"

"In the entire movie, they give me one line. One. Stupid. Line. Fourteen words. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BALD IDIOT!"

"At this point, you'll have to stand in line."

...

"Cyclops, I'm beginning to feel a little uneasy."

"Finall- I mean, why, Professor?"

"Well, metal objects have developed a sudden tendency to fly at my head, Gambit has been charging some object in my room every night - once my bed; I missed a day on the set. Also, someone's been sabotaging the filming equipment."

"I wouldn't know, Professor." (innocent face)

...

Sorry it's so short again, having a bit of writer's block.


End file.
